Talk:NightClan
I sighed deeply as I tread past the ruins of a once thriving clan, "now that all the troubles have died down, how do I kicks-start this group once again" I moaned to myself as I brushed some dirt off the highrock. I sat down and winced due to some pain that shot from my leg to my back. I grunted, and shook the pain off, my eye then directed towards the sky as I pondered my next move. -smokestar (attempt at a new RP style) As smoke arose from a nap that felt as if it lasted for centuries, she couldn't shake the feeling of utter helplessness that seemed to take hold of her body. She shuddered as the cold wind brushed by her shaggy, matted fur as she got up; her body, however, was set on staying seated at Noxrock (new name for highrock). She ground her teeth, lept down, ignoring the pain, and whispered to herself, "no, i will not let this seclusion get to me" Her ears flicked as she heard a rodent pass by, she narrowed her gaze as she persued it. In one quick movement she swat the unsuspecting creature, stunning it long enough for her to sink her teeth into its tiny neck; it squeaked until taking its final breath, going limp. After finishing the semi-satisfying meal smoke crawled towards a shady tree; she observed the landscape, taking in every little detail, from the cracks on the rocks to the clouds above, she then turned her attention towards the stream, she grunted as she saw her reflection, "How i wish i could take back that day!" she hissed at herself as she placed her paw over her blinded eye in disgust. Flamestar padded up to the obisidn hued effimate in which she would dip her crown slightly in repect to the aged Smokestar. "I have not put this Clan in its condition today, I was only trying to help make it thrive again. But, since you are here once more, I will step down and let you lead, if you wish." The ginger hued effimate would emit from her scarred diral as her caudal wrapped around her tight, compact bodice. -short - Troutjaw~|talk| 23:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Smoke bowed in respect as well, "thank you, flame. I know you had good intentions, if you want to help, you may." She backed away and roamed towards her original resting place, she sat back, and curled her puffed tail around her legs. She attempted to warm herself, the weather was strangely cool for this time of year. Flamestar looked at Smokestar. "Does this mean I will be a leader yet, or....possibly a deputy...I could go without either, Smokestar. I just recommend it since I would like to help you rebuild NightClan. It would be an honor, k'know." Her crown dipped to Smokestar as she kneeled a foreappendage to the leader. Troutjaw~|talk| 00:56, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Smoke tilted her head, and nodded, "you may be deputy." She bowed once again in respect , "this may be the kinda thing we need." She flicked her tail, and plopped down. As smoke sat down she pondered how this will bring prosperity to her clan; she shook the feeling off and decided to take a break from all these thoughts floating around her head. She laid down, curling her tail tightly around herself; she took long whiff, "must be high tide." She mumbled, "good for fishing... but a nap sounds better." Smoke rolled over on her side and sighed. She twitched her nose as the cool night air whipped past her, the sound of a near by river soothed her as she started to drift off into a deep sleep, however there was still a part of her mind, her worried, dreading side, screaming for attention. The morning light bled through the leaves as if they were made of glass. Smoke groaned as the light shown down on her eye, she slowly heaved herself up and smacked her lips, "huh... what time is it?" She lifted her head and squinted, "Oh shit... must be sunhigh, great, well, I gotta start something." Smoke groggily walked toward the Noxrock and examined it, the moss seemed to have settled in deep after the down pour, she did, however enjoy the sent of the forest after it rains. Her ears flicked as she heard the sound boom from the near by cave, she clipped her claws against the cold hard ground, and began to hum a tune that would blare from the monsters that would rush across the Thunderpath. Then, in a sudden urge, she decided to add some color to her old resting place; Smoke picked out a mouth full of flowers and re-decorated her den in a rainbow of color, blue hibiscuses and bellflowers adorned her den's entrence. She backed up, hopped, and wiggled her tail, "hmm, this will do" she mewed happily. The extremely young cat walks cautiously to the small band of cats, her very long, sleek brown patched torbie pelt brushing the tall grass, her long tail curling around everything it can, finally curling up into a ball at her back. Everything about her was long, and built for speed and strength. She was born to kittypets, her father had been in many fights and was very strong, and her mother was a show cat, and had very long extremities. She was the perfect fighting cat, and she had been in many more fights than her father, and had won almost all of them. Her copper slit eyes seem to be trying to kill everything they see just by looking. She was bulky and well fed, for a rogue cat. Long legs, long whiskers, long fur, long tail, even her nose and eyes seemed long! Her slit eyes were longer than most cats, so she had good vision. She was bred by a show-cat, so her chest was bigger, along with her rump. She smelled of lilacs, fresh-kill, and fresh fallen leaves. She approached the black cat, her merciless copper eyes uncharisticly warm. She was in one of those rare moments she was happy, and didn't feel like killing. "Hello." She meowed, her pink togue swiping away long black and tan hairs. "I would like to join your clan." Her owners thought she was a tom-cat, so they named her like they would a tom, her name is Timber. "I'm Timber, by the way." She adds, a note of scorn for her name in her voice. ~Timber The aged leader's ears flicked to the tone of the young rouge. Smoke yawned and heaved herself up from her long nap, she blinked, and directed her attention towards the cat standing before her, "greetings, Timber." She examined the well-built rouge, She shook her shaggy fur and lifted her head, "If you wish to join, then, you may." Smoke bowed respectfully towards Timber, "Would you like to change your name, or keep it as it is?" "Um, I'm not sure, you decide. Not used to being treated like I had any choices." She mews, a hint of a Russian accent. "I'm sorry, I should've brung a gift for you, maybe a freshly fledged pheasant, but I couldn't have such luck as a mouse-whisker. Her lean muscles rippled under her fur like her father, yes she spoke with much grace, like her mother. She bows as well, her long whisker brushing the ground. Her whiskers twitched, once. Twice. Three times. Her warmness in her eyes now cold, she had become her true self onces again, she wanted to hunt something that faught back. Perhaps a hawk? They can put up a good fight. She loves the metalic tang of blood, no matter what kind. Cat, dog, oh yes, she has brought down a dog, but it was a small one, no bigger then herself. She watches a leaf flutter down, followed by more. "Squirrel, or bird." She murmers, her copper eyes fixed on the spot. "Eh, one second." She mews, running to the tree, hauling herselkf up it's trunk onto the branch with the creature, she spots it, a blackbird. She silently crouches, inching forward, then leaping, grabbing the bird by it's neck, peircing it's jugular, blood spilling onto her already stained muzzle. she slips gracefully off the branch, landing on her feet, trotting back to Smoke, setting the bird down infront of her. "Hope that still counts." She jokes, licking the blood from her face. ~Timber The sent of the freshly killed bird tickled Smoke's nose with delight, "Nicely done, Timber." She took hold of ther bird and placed it down on the fresh-kill pile, "Now, about your name" Smoke said as she padded towards Timber, "By the tone of your voice, it seemed as if you disliked your own name" Her ears flicked as the cool breeze brushed by, "If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to share" She said in a friendly, yet calm tone. Scent* (oops, damned typo :s) "Stupid Two-legged bumholes thought I was a tom!" She growls, her copper optics shining with hatered towards the whole human race. "So they named be Timber, one of them was smart, and tried to stop the male two-leg, and I understand some of their language, from the smart two-leg. She taught me to, 'stand pretty' as I understood it, and 'beg' and 'sit'. Silly two-legs, you can't train feral cats. Sooo, I scratched and hissed at them, a biting snapping whirlwind of teeth and claw and finally scratched a hole in the portal to the outside, and I never went back." Her ears flicked once. "I need to kill something." The blood-thirst she-cat hissed. ~Timber Smoke sighed, "Timber, that's all in the past, no need to grudge over it. You don't want it haunting you, now do you?" She looked at Timber, softly, her deep red eyes shone in the light. Smoke led the young warrior towards her living quarters, she dragged a bed made out of dried leaves and placed it in the center. The den had a smell of freshly picked greenery, a near by river can be seen from the entrence; a place for a stressed out cat to relax and rest up as the soothing sound of the river lullabies the listener to sleep. Smoke stepped half a fox-length back, and slowly turned away, "If you need to relive some stress you may, but upon your arrival from your hunt, we will change your name." She bowed and padded towards her den. Timber nods. "You're right, but it was one of my biggest victories with that portal. I can wait, my, curse, shall we call it, builds up over time, so I become quite the proficient hunter." She grins, tinted knives glinting in the sun from the slight part in her black lips. She nods, turning around to wash herself, revealing a large, pink scar swirling around her tail, like a spiral. A two-leg kit had gotten a hold of something sharp and thought it would be cool to have that on Timber. ~Timber Smoke nodded, her ears perked as she saw the large scar upon Timber's tail, she sighed as she layed her paw upon her own weight, her blinded eye. She stood up and directed her attention towards timber, "If you wish to keep that title, you may" Smoke tilted her head and flattened one ear against her crown, "however, I do recommended adding a different part to your name like 'song' or 'heart'" She brought a plumped mouse in her jaws and placed it at Timber's feet, "I've made up my mind, it's up to you now." (also, if you can, can you add your name in the NightClan's page) "Hmm, how about, Timberstrike?" She asks, looking at the mouse, wishing it were alive. She likes to eat things alive, but she was still respectful of the clan's 'StarClan'. She sighs, and lowers her head to eat, she was tired, but she wanted to satisfy her curse. Her belly is slightly swollen, not noticable to cats for now, but she knew. Her mate was an escaped kitty-pet, but he was caught again, and she never found him again. She sighs again, feeling the tiny weak movements of her kits. ~Timber(strike?) Smoke grined, "Timberstrike it is" She gestured towards the clan's warrior den, "You've had a long day, why not take a rest for now" Smoke said warmly, "tomorrow is a new day" Smoke whipped around, and roamed towards her den. Timberstrike nods. "I need to feed, my curse first though..." She gives a sheepish grin, before dashing away. her slit eyes became straight lines, and she sniffed out a huge hawk nest. She quietly climbed up the tree, disturbing the hawk, leaping down again. She waits until it attacks, then she grabs it by it's feet, and claws her way up it's side. She clenches her teeth around it's wing, unabling it to fly away. It snaps at her paws, and in turn she claws at it's face. She claws to it's underside, deciding it was time to end their little battle. She puts a claw to it's throat, and flicks it across the bird's neck. It goes limp. she leaves it for a while, climbig back up the tree, looking at the eggs. She collects the birds eggs and puts them on it's back, cushioned by feathers. Timberstrike drags the hawk back to the base, laying it by the fresh-kill pile. She yawns and trots to the warrior den, curling up and dozing off. ~Timberstrike Timberstrike wakes up, feeling better rested than ever! She murmers to herself, "The next rogue I see judging me by my kitty-pet roots, I'll say, 'Before you judge me, make sure you're perfect.' and claw his throat out." ~Timberstrike Her belly is visibly swollon now, (Time goes quick I gueesss?) but just barely. She winces slightly as on of her kits lets out a paticulary sharp little kick. Her stomach growls, and she thought she could hear a tiny chorus of growls. She shakes her head. "It's not possible." She mews to herself. Her nose flares as she gently takes one of the eggs, only one. She carefully peirces it onto a leaf, lapping up the insides, and after a surprise pops out. A baby bird. Apparently it was nearly ready to hatch, because it was moving and it was healthy! "I'll raise it, we can kill it when it grows up,or maybe we can train it to hunt." She decides, her motherly instinct growing stronger. She gently cleans it's feathers, picking the tiny creature up gently, and setting it between her shoulder blades, to go put it in the nest. "Only one." She says. She gently takes the frail creature in her jaws, clawing her way up the tree, and putting it in the nest. She curls herself around it, relizing it hasn't eaten. She sighs, leaping down and sniffing out a vole. She spots it, she pouces on it, cracking its spine. she gets off of it, picking up the warm body with her slender jaws, bringing it back to the chick. She tears a chunk off, pushing it close to the chick. She finds out it's a female, so she names it Jadeleaf. After my sister. She thinks. Her sisters name was Jade, and she loved leaves. The chick tears into the hunk of meat, chirping and trilling happily. Timberstrike curls her body around the creature, feeling it nestle into her fur. It finds a spot, and it curls up to go to sleep. Timberstrike perfectly blended in with the tree, and her scent masked by the freshly dead vole and the hawknest, she decided to live there, even when Jadeleaf grows up. It was comfortable, and protected by the tree. She nibbles at the vole, tearing the rest into tiny hunks of meat. She rests her head on some feathers, and falls asleep once again, this time, at peace. ~Timberstrike The aged leader slowly opened her eyes as a start of a new day had arrived, Smoke stretched, she was abnormally small than the rest, but her tail was longer than the other cats. She peeked her head out and grunted as the morning light bounced off her face, "I'm get getting getting too old for this.." She grunted as she dragged herself towards the riverbed, however, she stopped. An intoxicating aroma had crossed her path; with pupils dilated, and teeth bared she plunged into the fresh-kill pile and pulled out the freshly killed bird. Smoke ripped the flesh and muscle from its back and thighs, leaving leaving the breast for the young warrior, blood dripped from her jaws; she licked her lips in satisfaction, however a strange thought had started to bubble in her mind, "If I gather enough feathers, it could create a lovely bed for the dens" She promptly began to pluck the feathers from the large bird, accidentally swallowing a few in the process. First she gathered some spider webs that have accumulated in the med-cat's den and laid them out in the center of the warrior's den, second she piled on the as many feathers she could free from the bird, which arguably enough covered a large area even with all the feathers smoke had eaten, and third, placed the dried leaves over the feathers, she took a half-step back and examined her work, "pretty good" she thought to herself, "thankfully the blood-stained feathers will dry up soon... thanks to this damned heat wave!" She hissed loudly. ((Hey Smoke. Fernstar here. To help, I'll gladly enter a cat into NightClan. It can be a kit, apprentice, warrior. Whatever you think would be best. Anyways, It's great to see you again. ~Fernstar)) (Hey, fern ^^ nice to see you as well. I think a kit would be best, the younger they are, the better and more they will learn, thank you for your help, It's much appreciated!) She wakes up the sound of a grinding beak, noticing Jadeleaf was on her last hunk of meat. She sighs, leaping down from the tree. She stays close, to make sure nothing trieds to attack Jadeleaf. She quickly chases down a rabbit, catches a vole, and caught a small frog. She keeps it alive, seeing if Jade can catch it. She's stronger now, she can walk and flap her wings. She brings up all the prey up to the bird, hoping it'd laste. She sighs, climbing into the nest she keeps the meat away from Jade. She immediately placed the frog near her, and Jade tried to eat it. She shakes her head, putting the frog under her tail. She puts the vole down, demonstrating how she should catching it, She claws the vole, leaving it. She puts the frog in front of her again. Jade does the same thing but she tries to eat it again after killing it. She gently nudges Jade away, tearing off a chunk of meat and giving it to her. She meows a simple word to Jade over and over, soon she imitates it. She learns all the clans, the name oft the leaders, and the members of NightClan, her name, She has the basics of the clan only with other important things down! Jade is 8 moons old. She takes her, the young and fledging hawk, Jadeleaf with her to meet Smokestar. "Smokestar, this is Jadeleaf." She mews, and Jadeleaf half mews half screetches, "Hello, Smokestar!" Jade then burries her face into Timberstrikes fur. Timberstrike gives her a quick lick on the head. Her stomach was now swollon very visibly, and in about one moon she would be kitting. ~Timberstrike Smoke tilted her head as she examined Jade, her tail calmly whooshed from side to side. A strange member of this clan indeed, but no one is denied, She smiled warmly, "greetings, you're something special, I can see it in your eyes" said the old she-cat, enthusiastically. Smoke lifted her head, her blood-red eyes locked on Timber, "You did a good thing, you're someone to be looked up to" With that said she bowed and padded towards her den. "Wait, Smokestar!" Timberstrike calls. "We can have more hawks as clan members, if you want, they're quite the hunters. There's still two eggs! Jade can teach them how we live! A-and Jade can have chicks of her own, oh, we can be a strong clan with these powerful hunters!" She squeaks, boucing up on her paws. ~Timberstrike Smoke chuckled, "alright Timber, she can train the young hawks, and hawks can be part of the clan, as hunters" She narrowed her gaze as she saw Timber's belly reach the ground as she bounced, a worried feeling grabbed hold of her, "I gotta fix up the Queen's den before It's time." She thought to herself, "I need more feathers to make another bed..." She twitched her whiskers in thought. "Yay!" Timberstrike purrs, taking the eggs from the, hawk, breasts? (XD Sorry, jsut paughing so hard.)"Jade, would you go and fetch the old nest? We can use it." She mews to Jade, and imediately she was off. Timber now got to work on cracking the other three eggs. She gently cracked them, three new birds on three more leaves. "Ga-aaaaaah." She hisses, as seemingly all her kits kick at the same time. "StarClan, I want these things out of me." She thinks, then almost as if they had granted her wish the kits start squirming around. She hisses and grunts, finally Jade comes back with the nest, Timber plops the three chicks into the nest, asking her to put it where it smelled of stale kits. She follows behind, not wanting to leave her soft, comfortable bed in the warriors den. Still, she follows, taking up residance in the bed next the the nest, and pulling it closer to her. The baby birds will be, Skywing, Watertalon, and Quietbeak. Skywing is a girl, Watertalon is a boy, and Quietbeak is another girl. ~Timber ---- ((Use four dashes after each post like above to seperate fucking rp it's confusing)) Flamepelt closed her heterochromatic occulars and simply breathed silently, sitting down. How could she have gotten this far.....Even with.....No. No time to think about that now. The time has come for her to help Smokestar with the Clan, to become eader one day and watch over it herself.....Opening her visionaries, the effimate padded over to the queen's den, looking at Timber. "You...should be birthing any day now, right? Anyways, welcome to the Clan. It'll be nice to see more life in the Clan with the kits on the way." Her crown dipped as she stepped out of the den and over to the fresh-kill pile, her ribcage showing through her ginger coat as she gently picked up a scrawny mouse from the side, leaving the juicy squirrel for Timber. Troutjaw~|talk| 21:52, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Why, yes, I am. In fact, I beleive it is tomorrow." (My letters are stuck like this) She purrs, Jadeleaf next to her, treating the new chicks as if they were her own young. ~Timberstrike